Direct-to-product printing is a process of transferring a digital image to a product using an inkjet printer to adhere ink directly to a product. The product may include wood, glass, ceramic, metal, plastic, or another material that is compatible with the ink. For example, a personalized photo product such as an ornament may be created by printing a personalized image on the ornament.
Direct-to-product printing may be used by a business to generate personalized photo products for customers. With products that include unique and personal images, there is a need to make certain that each product is shipped or otherwise delivered to the correct customer. As greater numbers of personalized photo products are printed (e.g., in mass production of products including unique images), the occurrences of shipping a personalized photo product to the wrong customer increases due to incorrectly matching the shipping labels to the product.